


Advice

by HalfInLoveWith



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Bridget, Only mentions of Allie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfInLoveWith/pseuds/HalfInLoveWith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franky visits Bea in the prison again and discovers Bea is looking much happier. [Or where Franky decides to give Bea some sex adivce]. [Set some weeks (?) after 4x09.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously unbetad and originally an idea for a gifset, but I didn't have any good clips so I gave a shot at writing for the first time in two years. Feel free to review and/or make corrections and crap. I might update a new version once I get it back from my beta :) . Anyway enjoy and only a few days to the next episode :)

”You know, you look better than last time, Red,” Franky says with her usual teasing tone after a moment of comfortable silence. She had decided to visit Bea regularly in the prison now because it clearly had cheered her up and it gave them a chance to talk more privately about the Ferguson situation. 

”Yeah, I am,” Bea smiles a little while answering. 

”Don’t tell me you already found a new one? Fuck! You’re almost worse than I was! I..”.

”No!” Bea interrupts quickly. ”I’m uh... with her. Allie.”

”Oooh! She has a name!”

”Yes.” Bea smiles a little. 

”So what happened really? I mean a few weeks ago you were absolutely broken about her.”

Bea lets out a frustrated sigh before answering, because the situation still angered her. ”Turns out Kaz was trying to sabotage it all by lying about Allie playing me. Guess she figured it was a nice way to fuck us both up. God I hate myself for believing her bullshit lies. The worst part was that I hurt Allie in the run.” 

”But you’re ok now?” Franky asks and Bea nods as a confirmation. 

”That’s really great! I’m happy for you Red. You deserve it after all of the crap this place has given you.” Franky says this time seriously but quickly goes back to teasing. ”So you fucked her yet?”.

”What Franky?! No!

”Hey what?! It’s a valid question!” Franky tries to defend. ”I mean I bet the girl couldn’t wait to get on top of the top dog!”

Bea shakes her head and laughs a little bit the comment while Franky continues to rant. ”I mean when I got out, and Bridget was there I almost took her right against that hot car of hers. I did eventually have the patience to wait until we were inside her house”. She winked at that last part. 

”Jesus Franky! I don’t want to hear about what you’re doing to our prison psych”. Franky smirks at that but Bea continues running her hands through her hair. ”Argh… I’m so bad talking about this… Well Allie had some crap to sort out which I don’t really want to get into, and well now…” Bea stops trying to search for words.

”And now…?” 

”God! You really just want me to say it…? I don’t really know what to do. You know with… ”.

”With women?”. Franky answers for Bea. ”Naah. You shouldn’t have to worry about that. It’s not that different in the end than with men. Well… Obviously better. Much better.”

“It’s not like I have a great track record with men either.”

At that Franky gives a bit of sad smile. ”Yeah well. You know what you like, right? So just do that to that her. And use your tongue obviously. I swear nothing beats hearing a girl scream you name while your going down on her.”

Franky almost leaves it at that but she can’t resist teasing Red just a bit more. She lowers her voice down a notch sounding more seductive.

”You could start with kissing her neck and lightly touching her pussy with your fingers. Tease her clit. Softly. At the same time you move to kissing her breasts and maybe suck her nipples for a while. Then you slowly move downwards leaving a trace of kisses on her stomach and finally lick her clit while simultaneously move your fingers towards her entrance and…”

”Ok ok! I got it.” Bea interrupts her. ”I really don’t need a detailed description of what you do to Ms. Westfall every night”.

”Oh no that’s what we do. You’re not ready to hear about that yet.” 

”God Franky! You never change do you?” 

”Shut up! You like it. Anyway I’m really happy for you. She must be great.”

”She really is.”

They’re time is up soon and Franky stands up and starts to put her leather jacket back on.

”You know you should take her with you next time I visit.” She starts to walk towards the door slowly. 

”I don’t know if it’s possible. And wait, why do you wanna meet her?” Bea asks confused following Franky as far as she’s allowed.

”Are you kidding me? I obviously want to meet the chick who finally turned you! I tried like two years without any results. She must have skills!“ Franky says and steps out the door but not before peaking her head in one more time. “See ya Red! Go get her and call to tell how it went!” she still shouts teasingly before closing the door and leaving the prison.


End file.
